Toby's Letter
by Cyberquest1
Summary: (completed-one shot)Toby writes a letter.


Toby laughed as he was dropped off outside his house, laughing and screaming good-byes to his friends. He unlocked the door and then turned around to watch the back of the jeep as it careened around the far corner. He entered the house, unsurprised to find it empty of his parents. He pulled off his coat and threw it on the floor before he climbed the stairs up to his room, where he fell onto the center of his bed and reached for a piece of paper, he just had to write his thoughts down, leave a message. He took out a pen from the backpack laying on the floor beside him and started to write.

_Today is the 17th anniversary of the day I was wished away to the Labryinth. I only know that though because I heard Sarah mention it in her prays two days ago when I was over there for the weekend. Yeah I know I'm old enough to watch out for myself, but sometimes I just don't want to be alone, you know. Luckily Sarah has no idea that I remember what had happened, I don't understand it completely myself though either, but I don't want to ask her because I don't want her to know that I remember. I don't want her to worry, I understand and I have nothing to forgive her for. I had forgotten all aboutthat occasionand still would not remember except for the fact that I had overheared her which had reminded me. She hadn't said anything distinct, but it still brought back the memories. I still had some blanks unfortunately so after she fell asleep I snuck into her room and borrowed one of her past diaries, with the right range of time, she has them all lined in a row on a shelf in her closet! They all included dates on the spine too! I know it's wrong but I wanted to know her side of the story, yet didn't want to worry her. It was sad reading but I sortof understand her better afterwards you know? I noticed the change in her maturity between the before and after. There were some lines that kindof stuck themselves to my head. She had mentioned that "even after all these years I feel as if a part of me grew from that experience and I'm happy about that, even though I lost a part of me as well. I'm so glad I realized how important Toby was to me after that. I can't bare to think about how my life would have been without the bond between us." I loved that, you can't stay mad at a sister who says things like that. Anyway, I'm wondering if she's happy with her life as it is... I know she's a succesful pathologist and all, but she thirty-two and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. She seems happy, but it kindof feels as if it's all an act. I think she would've been such a great actress if she had decided to try and go for it. I feel as if I owe Sarah something, she's been great to me all these years, but unfortunately I'm not sure what I can do to help her._

_In her diary, among other things I noticed a few times that her words would lose themselves as if she had just started daydreaming and lost herself. In those areas I found some weird writing that I copied down, I think it's some kind of code. What was strange was that always overtop of the "code" she had added a bold line crossing it out. I think that maybe she had woken up from her daydream and realized what she had writen, maybe she was afraid that someone would read it over her shoulder and understand. Here are two examples of what she wrote:_

_"Ia swdiasdhh stjheeh agrohbblsijnasd hweosuvlnda dchojmtea fahnddb dthatkseh smhes hatweajyy arfitgahvth anfoyws!" and "jIj kwgijsahf htahdeh tghojbalhijnasf hwyojunlvdx gcjokmseh dahnjda fthaaktej amgen aagwjaayr hraihgyhftn jncozwc!v"_

_It took me a while but I figured them out, I realize what they say. As I said before I feel as if I owe Sarah something,I don'tjust feel it, but I know it. She's wonderful to me, she helps me in anyway she can, and so, because of that I'm going to put my plans aside for once and do something positive for her. It's the least I can do... and so I think I'm going to go for it._

_Good Luck to myself and good luck to you, Sarah. If you happen to read this Sarah I love you very much and I hope you know what to do. I'm not exactly sure myself._

When he had completed the letter he read it over once or twice. He could tell that it was hard to understand in many areas, but oh well, it was the best he could do. With that Toby signed his name with a flourish at the bottom of the page and then stood up, squared his shoulders and said in a confident voice, "I wish the goblins would come and take me away right now!"


End file.
